Bowl Of Cherries
by m00ka Boo
Summary: It started wit Kenny's crush, Ray, and he soon got together wit Diachi, A KaiXRay story of there life after the tournaments, and as they say, life is like a Bowl Of Cherries, so is Kai and Ray's
1. Kenny's Broken Heart

Dear Diary,

You know how I told you about my crush! Well my crush looked and smiled at me today! Man, was I excited, he sweeps me off my feet! Problem is, he likes someone else, no interest in me at all. He probably thinks I'm so nerdy, and everything. Everyone knows I'm gay on the team. I know Kai is also, but I don't think he is. I think he's straight though.

But what am I kidding, he's probably going out with that one girl that clings by his side a lot, oh man, diary I don't know if he likes me, I've been planning to go and tell him! Should I go ask him today? He'd probably look at me like I'm crazy though! That is if he's straight. But then again if he's gay and we go out! OH MAN I'D BE IN HEAVEN!!!

Well I made up my mind diary! I'm telling Ray today what I feel!

Hoping for Love,

Kenny

"Hey Chief! Whatcha writing!?" Tyson yelled grabbing the diary from my hands. He opened it to the page that I just finished writing. I began to sweat!

"Hey! You guys come here!" he shouts. What if Tyson reads it aloud and says my secret about me having a crush on Ray! Oh man they'd probably look at me funny. Or think it was a joke and laugh about it! The team all of a sudden files in and looked angry with Tyson. Then I gasp seeing Ray enter the room. He stood next to Kai and Max and Hilary and Diachi sat on the couch. Ray seemed to be touching shoulders with Kai. I looked surprise that Kai let someone that close to him. Kai then bent over and whispered something to Ray.

"Tyson! Wait! Don't Read that! Give it!" I finally snapped. I ran towards Tyson and jumped trying to get my diary back. But no use!

Then Tyson started to read.

My face turned red. "Oh God! Tyson! Stoop please I'm begging you!" I cried. Then I did start to cry. I had to tell him, Ray, how I felt. "Okay! Okay! Stop reading Tyson I gotta tell something to someone!" Tyson listened and stopped. I then faced Ray.

"Ray I have something to confess," I said. Ray stepped forward and kneeled down next to me, I felt tall when he kneed since I was so short. Then Ray placed a kiss on my cheek. My face turned bright red! It started to burn. Ray then got to his feet and smiled. This was my chance to ask him out! Now that I saw that he'd kiss a guy! "Kenny listen," he said.

I stopped thinking and chose to listen to my crush. He looked serious.

"I know you have a crush on me, I here you say my name a lot in your sleep when I get up at night, it's really weird though, but sorry I meant to tell everyone," he said. I noticed Kai walk forward and stood next to Ray. He then took Ray's hand. This made my heart break! "Kai and I are well…going out, we've been going out for a while now and thought it would be good to tell everyone about our relationship," Ray announced. Everyone seemed to be quite and confused right there.

Kai then put his arm around Ray's shoulder and laid a kiss on Ray's cheek. Ray blushed. "Now if you have a problem with Ray and I being together, forget it, we were meant to be," Kai said. Ray and Kai then disappeared from the room.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Kai and Ray! My Ray! With that cold hearted blader! I so angry! Yet sad, the one I loved, gone with some other man!

I didn't notice everyone left the room, I was alone, heartbroken, and angered! Ray…how could you, but well I guess that's life, not always get what you want.

Then somebody grabbed me and kissed me right on the lips. Slipping their tongue into my mouth with no permission. Thinking it was Ray I kissed back. He must of broke up with Kai when they left the room. My heart lifted!

Then I broke apart from the kiss to notice, it wasn't Ray, it was Diachi! I gasped.

"Hey Kenny you looked sad, and looked like you needed a kiss," he smiled. I was speechless! 


	2. Black Mailing

Ever since that kiss Diachi gave me I guess you could say we are now boyfriends! I'm happy cause now I have someone that loves me and I love him. But I still have a soft spot for Ray. Like whenever they kiss infront of me, I guess jealous and want to punch Kai in the face. But then a fight would break out and we all know who would win, Kai. He's two times bigger than me! 

"Hun, what's wrong," I turn around just to see Diachi give me a kiss on the cheek. "Nothing," I answer him. He nods and hugs me.

Then I see Ray walk in, he looked angry! Very angry!

"Ray? What's wrong with you?" I ask. Ray gives me and Diachi a dirty look "Nothing," was all he said.

"KAI!!!" he then shouts at the top of his lungs! He stops into the other room were Kai was reading. Diachi and I follow peaking to see Kai with a disapointed face on and Ray with an angered one.

"Kai! I'm sick of this!" Ray shouted. The two started to argue. Diachi and I had shivers going down our spines. Then what made us jump was when Kai ran his fist into Ray's face!

I gasped, my poor Ray, I mean, Poor Ray he's not mine.

Ray's nose was bleeding by time I saw his face, tears running down his face. Kai! How could he hurt Ray-kun!

But then Kai became worried. "Ray!" he cried pulling his kitten into his arms, holding him fermly. "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said. Then I noticed a tear in Kai's eyes. Wow he sure is dramatic.

Diachi wrapped his arms around me. That's when Diachi and I left the scene

**(Normal POV)**

Kai felt Ray's tears seep into his shirt. "Ray let's go clean that blood off yah, okay?" Kai said. Ray nodded. The cat boy started to walk only to get carried bridal-style by Kai into the kitchen! "Kai! Kai!" Ray laughed. Kai just rubbed his face into Kai's shirt, happy as ever.

He set Ray down on the counter like a father cleaning his son's scraped knee. "Ray...when are you gonna tell Mariah and them that we're together, cause each time they come over we have to avoid eachother like we hate eachother, I don't like that," the slate haired boy said. He looked into Ray's golden eyes. "Well there coming over tomorrow, sorry I forgot to tell you, we can tell them then," Ray said. Kai smiles and nods.

He then took a wet rag and placed it under Ray's bleeding nose. "Now just hold that there for a while okay," Kai said. Ray nodded. Kai then lead Ray into the living room to the couch. The turned on the TV and watched. Mariam and Ozuma were on the news. They just had there daughter Moya, and being the famous beybladers they are there close to celebrities, so of course they would be followed my cameras. "Hey Kai?" Ray said.

"Yah Ray?"

"Um, have you ever thought about kids?" the neko jin asked. Kai looked surprised.

"Yah I have thought about it, but...we're two men, we can't have a child!" he said.

"True, true, but...we could adopt one though, but I would like one of our own, but I guess that's the price for being gay," Ray said. Kai nodded and put his arm around Ray. Ray put the wet cloth down since his nose stopped bleeding.

"Ozuma and Mariam look happy with there new daught, but poor Max, the blue haired brat dumped him for Ozuma," Ray said. Ray didn't hear Kai answer and looked over to see Kai looking at him, Kai licked his lips. Ray smirked.

"You seeing something you like?" Ray smiled.

Kai smiled "Oh yah."

Kai then grabbed Ray's lips with his own. Biting away at Ray's lower lips wanting entrance. Ray of course agrreed to let Kai explode his mouth. Kai's mastered tongue searched every bit of Ray's mouth.

Kai got Ray onto his back and him on top kissing away. Ray's shirt soon ended up on the floor!

"Kai!" Ray mouned. Kai kissed and kissed away at his kitten. His hands pressing against Ray's six pack and feeling it's way down.

Kai's scarf was on the floor along with his shirt as well. "Ray's my sexy kitty cat, eh?" Kai said pulling on Ray's lower lip. Ray let out a moan. "Yes, and your my sexy phoenix," he moaned. Kai let go of Ray's lip and smiled. Then went back into the attack just to be stopped by a flashing light.

Kai fell off the couch, Ray almost fell but caught himself. All of a sudden they saw Tyson with a black picture in his hand. He giggled, Hilary and Max laughing behind him. Ray and Kai gasped. Tyson finally got the picture to appear and started laughing. "Can't wait to put this on our site, eh Hilary and Max," he laughed showing the picture to them. Ray curled up into a ball all embarressed. Kai on the other hand grabbed his shirt and put it on, then went for Tyson.

He took the picture and smiled. "Actually I think we look mighty sexy Ray...no need to be embarressed, I'm sure our fans will think it's just a joke, and think we're even more sexy that you guys will ever be," Kai said. Ray still didn't show his face. "Ray, it's not the bad, look," he showed the picture to his kitten. Ray peaked but then hid again. "Throw it Away! It's embarresssing to me!!!" he shouted.

Kai smiled and chuckled.

Then he turned to Tyson and the others. "Well you better start running or I'll kick your butt to Pluto!" he smiled wripping the picture and then cracking his knuckles.

* * *

**Author: The DiachiXKenny part is done for now hope you liked it **


End file.
